


Yesterday

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [86]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: Kuroo:- hates Yaku.- can't stop thinking about Yaku.- is easily confused.This is a recipe for self-destruction.





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> From a sports anime fest bonus round 2 [prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1120603#cmt1120603)  
> "I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."
> 
> [ten things i hate about you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ae7eOrabSj0)

Kuroo was a traitor to himself. His morbid curiosity was, truly, _morbid_. In another world, if Yaku was a different kind of enemy, he could very well kill Kuroo. Kuroo's weak and malleable mind was easily manipulated.

A few minutes ago Yaku was just Yaku. Kuroo was zoning out. Some fatal error in his brain led to a slip in his thought process, and he thought, what if Yaku was attractive? Cute? Hot? Whatever? Kuroo could just imagine it, right? No harm in imagining.

He glanced at Yaku's face. Only discreetly -- Kuroo didn't stare him right in the eye or turn to face him with the mistake of movement, which would just get Yaku's attention. Yaku had an okay face. His eyes weren't sparkly or pretty, but because Kuroo hated Yaku, there was something exciting about looking into them without getting caught. So in a way, he _did_ make Kuroo's heart pound.

Kuroo hated to admit it, but his face was decent. When he looked at every individual part of his face they were perfect by definition, and if you looked at his whole face it came together like a picture. Kuroo couldn't bring himself to call Yaku pretty or cute even in his mind, but he was undeniably good looking.

Kuroo continued to look. At the very least Yaku was nice to look at. He was frowning at something, and Kuroo turned to follow his gaze into the distance, but he lost interest, turned back to Yaku, and noticed the tight lines of his mouth.

Kuroo regretted the exercise the moment he watched Yaku press his lips together and lick them. It shattered Kuroo's idea that this was just a trick on his brain; Yaku really was attractive. The thought was horrifying, but it had to be better than the alternative: Kuroo staring at someone he didn't like who wasn't even attractive.

So Yaku was attractive. But only purely in an objective sense. If Kuroo ever got into the very specific situation of someone asking him, "Was Yaku attractive?" Kuroo would have to say yes. In fact, it took a lot of honesty on Kuroo's part to be able to admit it. Yaku, on the other hand, would never be able to do it.

Not because Kuroo was ugly. On Yaku's end the job would be so easy that Kuroo _knew_ Yaku would have to lie if he was ever asked. It was a lose-lose situation for Yaku.

"Kuroo... What're you doing?" Kai asked.

Kuroo looked up at him. "What?"

"You've been staring at Yaku with a weird look on your face for a while now."

Kuroo shrugged. "So? I was looking over there, and he was in the way."

"O-okay..."

Kuroo caught the weird note in his voice and his shaking. He could tell Kai was trying not to laugh.

"I hate him, you know," Kuroo said.

"Right."

Kuroo didn't want to ruin his reputation with Kai, so when Kai took his eyes off him to talk to another teammate, Kuroo seized the chance to get up and approach Yaku. There was still some time until practice would start.

"What," Yaku said flatly, not bothering to perform the tone of a question.

"I know you're too ugly to care, but answer this question: Am I attractive?" Kuroo asked.

" _What_?" Yaku snorted so hard that he then clutched his nose in pain.

Then the entire world caught up to Kuroo, and he realized how ridiculous he just sounded. Forget the answer, there was no _situation_ to ask the question.

Yaku started laughing even while holding his nose. He looked like he wasn't enjoying himself at all when he was leaning over his legs and staring at the ground with his face in his hands, but he was also laughing so hard that Kuroo didn't know how to react.

"That's why...you were looking at me like such an _idiot_...!" Yaku managed to wheeze.

Kuroo fumed. The mix of embarrassment and something else indescribable made his face hot, he could actually feel the color red. He ducked, yanked a shoe off Yaku's foot, and started running. By the time practice arrived, and Kuroo had to give him his shoe back, Yaku was still laughing and incoherent.

Kuroo's stomach flipped as he thought about him and everything during practice. It was because Kuroo had just tangled himself in his own trap and handed Yaku a landmine; that had to be it.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
